This invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for a vehicle body compartment panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a vehicle hood adapted for closing the access opening of a forward vehicle engine compartment.
It is known to provide a mounting arrangement supporting a vehicle body compartment panel, such as a vehicle hood, for pivotal movement between a closed position and an open position about a single axis of rotation. The pivotal movement of the vehicle panel between the open and closed positions is limited in certain mounting arrangements by vehicle body geometrical restraints. During pivotal movement of a typical vehicle panel to the fully open position, a main portion of the panel moves pivotally upward about an axis of rotation, while a portion of the panel on the opposite side of the axis of rotation pivotally moves downward. This downward movement of a portion of the panel necessarily limits opening movement of the hood upon engagement with the vehicle body or will limit the usable space of the compartment if it moves downward through the compartment opening.
While known vehicle hood mounting arrangements have proven to be effective in enclosing vehicle engine compartments, they have several disadvantages. For example, typical vehicle hood mounting arrangements require mounting the vehicle hood for rotation at spaced apart points. Such a construction inherently restrains the geometry of the pivotally mounted end of the vehicle hood. Other known vehicle hood mounting arrangements include a portion which extends downward into the engine compartment thereby limiting usable space. Still yet, some prior vehicle hood mounting arrangements position the pivotal axis to pass through the vehicle body confines adjacent the end of the vehicle body, thereby allowing a downwardly moving panel portion to essentially tip over the end of the vehicle. The panel resultantly limits access to the end of the vehicle body when the head is positioned in the fully opened position.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a vehicle hood mounting arrangement which permits the vehicle hood to rotate about an axis without extending beyond the confines of the vehicle body or unnecessarily extending into the vehicle engine compartment.